


Mating of the Onikodama

by Cyare



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breeding, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Ownership, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, owner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyare/pseuds/Cyare
Summary: Hiyori is the Onikodama of the demon forest high in the mountains. Naraku threatens its safety one day when Sesshoumaru happens across it, and develops an ally that day.Now concerned for the forest spirit in addition to his human ward, he makes the an important decision that will effect him for the rest of his life.Also, they fuck. A lot.(Barely describe fem!original character. Except like a minor skin tone reference)(Sesshoumaru magically has both his arms don't judge me we're both just here to be thots)
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Mating of the Onikodama

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know why you're here. Enjoy the sex. Enjoy 6 pages of sex. Glorious, shameless, sex. It's also my first time writing smut so feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Love love love Princess Mononoke, so hope you like those Ghibli fairy forest feels.
> 
> I don't really follow through on long stories, but I love exposition and cant really do completely random one-shots, so expect more long-shots of other anime's down the road. (Maybe, if I don't get distracted)

She could remember the first time she met him. Sesshoumaru was indignant, stiff, cold, and aloof. Even till this day. But he was also a curious inu, despite him trying to pretend otherwise.

Her woods were wild with energy. It was a softness that permeated through the grasses and mossy trees. Vines that hung low from branches would sway ever so gently in a breeze with no direction. It was an old forest, long under the protection of the kodama, the forest spirits.

Humans rarely entered her forest, and the demons that did became quiet and calm. It was a sleepy place that wanderers would venture in to heal. Some people found so much content with it that once inside, they never left. The shallow pools of water and large shady trees were an oasis from a world ravaged in a war among demons and humankind. They would sit beneath a tree and simply fade away into the afterlife like a dream.

And Hiyori stayed away from the tumultuous events outside the mountains here. Taking in strays, allowing them to heal and hide, and continuing about the care of her land. She had been here for nearly a millennium, and like her father before her, she watched over death and life as a silent specter in the tree’s shadows.

Or sometimes as a warm hand among a shoulder hit by rays of sun.

Even a ripple in the water as fawns would drink.

It was a place high in the mountains, far from the waring lands, and it was safe.

One day, it was not a fawn or a rabbit that she found drinking from the pools. One day it had been a girl, young and shoeless. Free like the birds that twittered above their heads. Her laugh bubbled like a stream and Hiyori found herself drawn to the small thing.

Hiyori emerged from the tree she had been observing from, stepping out to the two headed dragon that sat away from the water and near the tree line. She lifted her kimono sleeve to greet the young dragon, A-Un it had corrected her, and she released the mussel from it mouth so that it could drink.

The presence behind her back came the moment her fingers released the clasp, and the small doe turned to see the tall inu glaring down with eyes icier than winter rain.

“What do you think you are doing with A-Un”

The intensity of his energy had been overwhelming, even for a great spirit like her. Her heart had sputtered in her chest with the thought that someone as dangerous as an Inu Daiyoukai had entered her wood. But as her pupils widened, she searched his energy and found that he was of no threat. In fact, he had already deemed her unworthy of a sword draw back then. A small thing under the claw of a predator.

“I ask again, what are you doing with him? I will not repeat myself.”

Hiyori blinked, and instead of stepping away she turned back to A-Un, “He’s thirsty, I am bringing him to the water.”

It was a fact; she would not ask. All creatures were equal here. A-Un could drink if he pleased. The man did not stop her either, and instead had watched her as she walked over to the water, made friends with the young girl, and allowed A-Un to drink.

Shortly after their meeting was when the spider had arrived. Naraku was the blight among the crops of the world. A poisonous sap that seeped from the wounds of the living. His vile presence had been felt down in her bones as he stepped foot on her land. She nearly heaved then and there. As the Oni Kodama of the woods, his energy had made her sick. The inu sprinted to her side then, grabbing her by the arm before she nearly collapsed into to water.

That day always tainted her memories. A black ink seeping in from the sides of her vision. Every time she visited the spot where the spider had arrived the grass was still black with a tainted aura. Her powers could not heal whatever he had broken in that in that spot. And it caused her to fear for the world. It had been a day her father had prophesied before he crossed to the other plain. That the poison of humanity would spring forth and drive youkai, good or bad, into the other side. Never to return.

To this day she was still not sure if Sesshoumaru was protecting the forest, or merely Rin and the fact that she was with Hiyori, but they became loyal companions long after. He would wander off to another battle, his stray child at heel, and wander back when it suited him.

And each time he came back, Hiyori would be waiting at the footpath of the secluded mountain pass.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you’ve made it in one piece,” the doe greeted this time. She sat upon a low branch of an overgrown oak. Though the heat of summer did not bother her, she had lifted one arm from the two outer layers of her yukata and was twisting small sprigs in her hand.

Sesshoumaru merely grunted, indignant as always, with Rin ignoring the dour response and running up to greet her friend with a parcel.

“Oh Hiyori, Hiyori, I have a present for you!” The young girl nearly shouted as she placed the package in Hiyori’s lap.

“Oh, thank you Rin, I have something for you as well my friend,” she said, finishing the last of the knotted sprig wreath and placing it on the young humans’ head. “You now shall have a piece of me with you always. It shall blossom in spring and grow green in summer. It will be a living forest for you alone for all of time.”

“Oh, I love it! Thank you so much.” She fawned over her gift, hands held to her hair as if a princess and flitting about on her small toes to the Inu Lord.

Hiyori chuckled at the sight, the small human girl the most darling creature she had ever encountered.

“Impudent girl, you haven’t even thanked the Oni Kodama or properly presented your offering.”

Hiyori’s nose pinched at the sound of Jakkens voice. Truth be told she did not like the imp, and it bothered her to no end that Sesshoumaru allowed him with. There would be times when he would bother her so greatly that she allowed the trees to gather him and hold him back in an imprisonment of living wood just so that she could enjoy her company in peace.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Hiyori!” Rin exclaimed, running back to her on the tree branch and leaning forward on it with her hands. “The pretty lady in the clouds said that you should be presented a gift or it would bring bad luck.” She then leaned in, as if to tell a secret. “Sesshoumaru says she is his mother, but she lives up high like an angel.”

Hiyori’s eyes nearly crossed at the silly but complimentary statement, and eyed Sesshoumaru as she slipped her fingers through the intricately tied red cord. “Is that true inu? Have you brought me an offering?”

“No, I have no such need. Rin has obviously brought you this gift.”

Hiyori smiled lightly to herself and released the precious silk from around its basket.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Sweets, fruits, and sake were inside. As well as incense, though this was not what really interested her. She held one of the richly decorated bottles in her hand to inspect the fine crafted item.

“From the Daiyoukai Inu reserves I see!” She snuck a wink as Sesshoumaru, who scoffed from his place out in the tall grass. Continuing his indignance, he turned his head to face the summer breeze and searched the mountain sign as if on guard.

“Do you like it Hiyori?” Rin asked, laying her head in the doe’s lap and tilting her body awkwardly from where she had been leaning against the large branch.

“Oh, I love it Rin, lets go sit and enjoy this fine assortment of treats you’ve brought.” She replied and ushered the girl away so that she could stand.

Ignoring the inu’s indifference, Hiyori walked over to him with Rin, settling down in the tall green waves. The grass was cool at the soil, and the sun’s rays were warm on their shoulders. A-Un had stamped down enough of an area for them to gather, and eventually Sesshoumaru conceded and sat with them.

The small ragtag group spent the afternoon leisurely in the summer sun eating more sweets than was good for them.

It was getting late, the sun finally setting over the mountain side, when they finally calmed down from their giddy play. Jakken had lit a small fire for him and the girl, and everyone sat in content after their fill of sweets and other tasty treats.

“Oof, now’s a good time to get a taste of this.” Hiyori said, pulling one of the sake bottles from the basket.

As a Daiyoukai, connected with the earth and the natural energy of the world and life, she was in fact able to change sake. Of course, she had no doubt that it was something too much for the young girl to comprehend, and so “good luck” was probably the easiest term for her to use. But, in Hiyori’s hands the sake purified into a form of liquid energy residue. A glowing gold drink that lifted the spirit and could cleanse the soul while bringing about good fortune. Hiyori could tell the matron Daiyoukai Inu of the clouds was familiar with this practice.

“Rin, in light of this special little afternoon, you can have one small drink of sake.” Hiyori said, pulling small handmade ceramic saucers from the basket.

“Oh, but aren’t I too young!” The young girl said, holding her hands to her cheeks in astonishment. The leaves of her sprig crown rustling joyously.

“This will not be the kind of sake you are thinking of” Hiyori corrected, pouring a small amount for the young girl and handing it over gently. As Hiyori poured several more serving for herself, Sesshoumaru, and Jakken, Rin held hers with the utmost delicacy. After handing the saucers to each party, she glanced up at Rin and smiled with mirth at the girls attempt at regality.

“I accept the wonderful gift of my friends and will treasure them for all of time.” Hiyori said, looking into the glow of the liquid before talking a long sip.

After setting her saucer down, she watched as Rin looked around for pointers before quickly downing hers. The human, her aura shining her so slightly in the moon light, flushed with the purified liquid.

“I’m not sure I understand why adults like this so much.” She gritted out, obviously trying not to make a face.

Hiyori chuckled, before leaning over to pat her young friends’ head. “No worries Rin, you do not have to drink any more. Thank you for enjoying this gift with me.”

She then leaned down to nuzzle the girl’s cheek, to which Rin yelped and giggled before flopping down to watch the stars and slip into slumber. Hiyori watched her in amusement, the girl able to change so suddenly.

“She’s always so, so tired” Hiyori commented, poking the young girls exposed ankle. The girl barely stirred, toes wiggling before relaxing back into her dreams. “All that walking around”

“She’s resilient, she’ll be fine” Sesshoumaru said from the other side of Hiyori. The doe turned to the Daiyoukai, on her right. He was quite a bit away from the group. While A-Un, Rin, and Jakken had taken to collecting next to a large boulder in the mountain side. The boulder jutted out from the grass, a silent monolith in the pale light.

“You could always leave her here, where she would be safe” she offered, corking the sake and setting it back in the basket.

“But would she?”

Hiyori started and stopped, realizing that he was not incorrect. Things were changing, and Naraku’s presence continued to overpower the mountains. She turned to the fire and considered the small flames that flickered among the coals. After some time wandering off in reminiscence of prior more peaceful times, she remembered that she still did not have the friends then she did.

“I suppose you’re not wrong.” She looked back up to him, to find that he was still watching her. As always, he was impassive to share what it was that was on his mind. The light from the fire reflected in his gold eyes, and it seemed to be the only thing she could perceive from is stone still face.

After several minutes, she broke the silence. “Sesshoumaru? What is it?”

He continued in silence for a moment, before breaking his concentration and raising himself to his feet.

“Hiyori, come with me.”

The doe blinked, watching the stoic inu stride off towards the forest. He stepped below the dark cover of the trees, and Hiyori realized he was going to leave without her.

“Hey-!”

She bounced up above the grass and hopped over to her woods. It was not difficult to catch up with him either. Sesshoumaru’s presence always left an energy that quickened her heartbeat and awakened the forest in his path. Small creatures poked out in curiosity to the odd anomaly that visited their home time and again. When Hiyori found him, he had stopped in the soft moss around the forest-centers lake.

She tiptoed along where his footsteps had left a deep impression in the moss. Behind her, she left spots of sudden bloom in her wake.

“Sesshoumaru, you’re being more cryptic than usual” She questioned as she stepped up next to him.

The inu continued to stare into the water, considering something he had not told her yet. She leaned forward to get a better looked, tip toeing to look up over his shoulder. After a moment, as she blinked up at him, he finally turned his gaze back to her.

“I am correct to assume you have not been mated yet?”

Hiyori sputtered, losing any sort of lady like continence as she tried to process what he just said. She must have responded because he continued. Or he simply took her blubber for what it was and new the answer.

“And am I also correct that when marrying the Oni Kodama, one’s strength increases, including the strength of the forest?”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes bored into hers and she swallowed around a lump in her throat. “You’re speaking… of Naraku.”

In that moment she realized that maybe this was just another piece of the tragedy that the era was unfolding into. More sacrifices, battles, and decisions made. Sesshoumaru was thinking of his mission to defeat the spider youkai. And probably nothing more. Hiyori fell back on her heels and turned her head to look at the water, her chest suddenly felt so heavy. Was she going to cry? It had been so long… she could not remember what it felt like to do so.

She watched as a fish snatched a small creature from the water’s surface.

“Defeating Naraku… to defeat him, I must not be concerned for you. Or Rin.” He continued. But his statement- it sounded somewhat sentimental. Her heart clenched again, but this time in hope instead of pain. “Its only a matter or time before he comes back, and…”

He stopped and looked down at his hand, which he raised before him and studied as if he had become interested in palm reading. She turned her attention back to him again, just as he clenched it into a fist.

“-and I must be strong enough to protect you both.”

She heard the splash of the fish again, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. The silence between them was nearly suffocating, but his admission was something she never thought she hear from his very lips. She stepped closer to him, almost numbly. Not realizing how the moss at her feet bloomed wildly into a thicket of bog lilies. At the last moment, Hiyori bumped into his fur and promptly took a step back from him.

“-you don’t need to tie yourself to a kodama for eternity for the sake of-“

Sesshoumaru was so quick, she did not finish her objection before he had her by the waist and pressed to his armor.

“I promise you, its not something I take lightly, or disdain.”

Hiyori’s breath caught, her feet rising back on her toes as she was pulled up closer to his stature. “Sesshoumaru, d-do you know what that entails?”

She was so close to stuttering again. His energy was so heavy and engulfing. The doe felt like she had been ensnared in the jaws of the giant inu.

“Yes.” He stated. Simply. Surely.

“Mmmff-” before she could consider deflecting his lips were upon hers heavy and warm.

She melted against him, his arm around her tightening as she sighed into his lips. His other hand traced a line from her forehead to her ear, and then back around to her jaw and to the front of her neck. As if she could possibly, she sighed deeper into his lips and he took the moment to part her with his tongue and explore her thoroughly.

The idea that Sesshoumaru knew how to covet her in such searing way would never have crossed her mind. Even in her many centuries, she felt as if she had become some sort of pubescent girl in his arms. The fingertips at her throat traveled and he gripped her by her hair. She nearly buckled as he all but devoured her. Suddenly, a need for air became so desperate she had to push herself from his mouth. Her fingers curled around the edge of his armor, and she found is surprisingly warm to the touch.

“Sesshoumaru, if you truly want this, I could not think of any better Daiyoukai to serve as the watcher.”

At her agreement, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the water toward the soft grass beneath a tree. He then lowered them both down, her atop his lap.

Hiyori watched silently as he removed the armor from himself and followed it with his kimono. He laid the beautiful fabric on the forest floor, and she realized he was making a bed that he felt was worthy of her. She felt guilty. Unsure. Overwhelmed. She felt like she should be doing something, but she did not know what. The idea of mating someone, anyone, she did not know what she should do. Should she be doing something of significance?

“Sesshoumaru-“ Hiyori stopped his hand, as he went to remove another layer. “I-“ She then looked down to his kimono, and back to him –“what if I ruin it- what if…” She could not finish her question and looked away in shame.

“Hiyori, there is nothing to fear.”

He stopped what he was doing and sat back up. In his lap, she felt so small. His fur, enormous enough that she could wrap herself in and be never seen again. His hair slipped down like a curtain that obscured them in a silver cocoon as he watched her. Hands moved up her sides, to her elbows, and up to her hands. He leaned down further to inspect her, forcing her to turn back up to face him. While doing so, he guided her hands to his second kimono layer.

“We are to be each other’s for eternity. As such, you can undress me as far as you wish and are comfortable with.”

Her face, if it was not already red, was now. She stared at him, unsure of what it was she wanted to do. After a moment, she realized she needed to stop thinking about the “outcome”, and more about how she felt now. And he felt warm and strong under her hands.

Sesshoumaru sat back again to allow her to run her fingers down the soft white fabric, tracing the hem down to the tie around his juban. She bit her lip, still unsure if it was okay to do so. In response, he lifted a hand to hers and guided her fingers around the tie and pulled it apart. Gaining confidence that it was okay, she delicately removed the tie from around his torso, before adjusting her seat so that she could drop the layer from his shoulders.

She shifted, but in the tight fit of the kimono she wore made it hard to do what she intended.

“It’ll be easier if this was removed-“ he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently rolled her below him. In doing so, the jubans fell from his shoulders and left them bare for her.

Her breath caught again, as she dazed up at the Daiyoukai that held himself above her. They both paused to search each other, his long hair a glorious shining curtain that took her breath away.

“Sesshoumaru- I…” She did not know what she wanted to say though, a bit star struck beneath his awesome stature. She lifted her hands to reach for his last tie. With its release, his torso was bare to her. She gripped the hems of his clothing in her hands to pull him down to herself.

While was by no means she strong enough to force him, he gave way above her. She pressed herself up to him only for him to press her back into the ground. His lips ravaged her again, parting her and filling her mouth with his tongue. With the great weight of him upon her, a deeper sound erupted from her. She groaned below him and hooked her arms around his great shoulders. Hiyori wanted nothing more than to feel him against every part of her.

Any fear had vanished with every thrust of his tongue.

He released her mouth and moved down her jaw and to her neck. Each spot he tasted left her hot and aching for more. He took a hand up to her obi, reaching behind her and tugging the knot free with ease. She would be shocked at how adept he was at untying her from her clothes if her was not working at her neck so thoroughly. Sesshoumaru then moved down her neck to her collar and went to part her kimono.

“Before I continue, are you sure that you are okay with our mating? Just tell me to and I will stop.”

She was starry eyed. The bluntness of his statement would have shocked her, but she was too hazy with the buzz of the blood rushing in her veins.

“N-no. Don’t stop…”

She leaned up on her elbows, allowing the layers to fall from her shoulders as she took his mouth in hers again. Sesshoumaru pressed her down against the kimonos below them. It wasn’t till his mouth worked down again, but further to her chest, did she comprehend how bare she was to him. Her hands wound in his hair as he took a nipple into her mouth, the sharp drag of his fangs against the sensitive skin causing her to squirm.

Sesshoumaru lavished one side, before turning his attention to the other. All the while caressing the bare skin of her sides and causing her to squirm beneath him. With a soft suck, he released her nipple and looked up at her from where he slowly dragged his tongue back up to her collar.

“Tell me, Hiyori, do wish for me to release you from these constraints?”

He parted her legs with a knee and firmly pressed a thigh between them. She was still in her koshimaki, and her arms still within the sleeves of her kimono. If he simply rested his weight on her kimono, she would be trapped in a tangle of beautiful, soft, cloth and hair…

The thought caught like a lump in her throat and she needed release.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, please-“ she gasped as he sharply jerked his thigh upward, straining her koshimaki and teasing her. “Please…”

He descended upon her again and granted her wish, starting from her chest and working his way down her belly with heated nips. In doing so, he moved himself off her legs momentarily so that he could slip the koshimaki from her hips and down her delicate legs. The moment it was free from her ankles. He leaned up and lifted her legs up around him.

She was bare to him. One brought up to him as he inspected her calf with his mouth. While he nipped and kneaded her raised leg, he placed her opposing leg around his waist. She was firmly fitted against him and bent to his will. He worked his way up her lowered leg as well, squeezing and releasing the muscles beneath his fingers till he reached her hips. When his touch reached up past her thighs, she felt herself shivering uncontrollably.

“How much do you want this?” He seemed to tease, caressing the skin of her belly with the backs of his knuckles...

After a moment of listening to her whimpers, Sesshoumaru changed to the pads of his fingers, and then moved lower.

“Or would you prefer this instead?”

Hiyori gasped beneath him when he pressed between her lower lips and massaged the bud there. The leg in his mouth twitching at this new touch. She had never been touched in such a way, his finger rubbing slow and deliberate circles against her. As she adjusted to the sharp intake of new sensations, she found herself rolling her hips to his movements to deepen the pleasure he was giving her.

“Y-yes. Sesshoumaru, yes-“

She was panting beneath him openly and felt like any other female youkai in heat. But he did not seem to find her mewling mess repulsive. His eyes, while impassive, were watchful. There was a brief second where she thought she could see a bit of amusement in them.

“You’re doing so well” he murmured against her calf, slipping his fingers lower down and dipping into her wet folds that ached for his touch.

He pressed a single digit into her, causing her to yelp as he broke her virginity. It hurt; she could not deny it. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she turned her focus up to the tree about.

“Wait- stop!”

She grabbed his wrist, panic bubbling in her chest again. “Its too much.”

Sesshoumaru watched her a moment before responding. “If you can hold out a moment longer, I promise the pain subsides. Are you sure you wish to stop?”

He pulled the finger from her and waited, is other hand still caressing the raised leg.

“You promise?”

She felt silly. Of course, she would have had to face this one day, but she had not considered this when she first accepted his proposal.

“I would never lie to you Hiyori. You know this.”

She watched him for another moment, before loosening her grip on his wrist and nodding.

As before, he massaged her lightly and wetted himself on her slick before slipping into her. She could tell he was being gentle with her as well. Careful of his claws, Sesshoumaru kneaded against her most private place inside her as if trying to slowly and steadily erase the pain.

And he did. It was not long before she was rocking her hips for him again trying to deepen the growing pleasure he coaxed from her body. As always, Sesshoumaru never lied to her.

“That’s a good girl, you’re close to ready…”

The baritone of his voice, the appreciative tone he had for her, only made her more heated with need. She could barely focus; she was like doll beneath his hands.

He slipped another finger in her, and that was when she truly started to pant.

Over and over, he slowly pumped those long slender fingers inside her. The pads always pressed firmly up against the inside of her abdomen. In and out, in and out. By the gods above she was not sure how much more she could take. The leg around his waist clenched as if she could draw him closure. She was so unsure of what do with her hands, so she held a sleeved arm over her mouth to muffle her aching cries.

“Ss-Sshou-Sesshoumaru… please!”

She felt so wet, so hot, so wound up. She wanted more; his fingers were not enough. She wanted to feel his weight upon her…

“Now you’re ready-“

She protested when he removed the fingers from within her. Sesshoumaru licked her slick from them before reaching down to release the clothing gathered around his hips. Still fuzzy from the flurry of emotions that just flew through her moments before, she did not notice how hard he had grown in anticipation, or how large he was as a Daiyoukai. He rubbed himself up her center to prep her for the mating. All the while, she wondered just what she had just agreed to.

No, she was definitely not prepared for him. He leaned forward to press himself to her, and she all but cried at the sharp slap of his hips as he thrusted into her.

It hurt. It hurt so, so much. He nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses on her, but she felt so over run. Both in energy and physical stature, Sesshoumaru was such a massive presence. His body engulfed and filled her beyond what she felt was possible. She felt taunt around him. Her core contracting instinctually despite his stillness. Before today, even just his energy was dizzying. She was not sure if she could take more than that. Hiyori soon did not know where his energy stopped and hers began. And the longer he stayed inside her, still, and patiently waiting, the more she realized their energy was melding into one.

“I promise this will not hurt much longer, but you need to relax for that to happen” He cooed in her ear.

He ran a hand delicately up and down her body, trying to sooth her before his started to move his hips again. At first, she was close to telling him to stop. She nearly felt like she was burning from how something so large had been forced with in her. But as he slowly pumped himself in and out of her, the skin between them becoming wetter and wetter, the pain receded. It was not long before she was panting again.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently as she cooed beneath him. As she adjusted, the inu quickened his pace. And leaned back again to nip and suckle at her calf again.

Hiyori became a wild mess beneath him. She arched for him. Breast raised to the trees above her and hands pressed into the kimonos beneath her. She searched for something to brace herself among the kimonos. But the fabric gave way and he proved to be her only anchor.

“Every creature in these woods will know of our coupling if you keep that up” he warned, lapping at another small trail of blood on her leg from where his fangs had grazed her. His love nips should have hurt, but somehow it was like he was fusing his energy with her faster. Like something from his saliva was fusing with her.

And how in the heavens was she to be silent as he drove her delirious beneath him?

“Please-“ she begged, hoping he would stop her suffering and bring her to release.

It was building in her hot and tight. The way his manhood rubbed inside her, filled her so tightly, she felt her mind melting away as his Daiyoukai energy seeped deep into her bones. He did not leave her wanting either and quickened his pace. Sesshoumaru released her leg to lower his stance, hovering above her on his forearms. She was able to press herself up against him, allowing his hips to rub delightfully against her bud with every roll of them.

“P-plea-ss” She panted again hotly beneath him, overwhelmed and about to unwind in his arms.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to suckle her neck, before ravaging it with such strength it caused delightful pain. She snapped like an over taunt rope around him. Prompted by her orgasm, the inu sunk his fangs into her neck marking her as forever his. In turn the doe reached up and cried out into his shoulder, nails digging against his skin. His bite seared like a tattoo settling itself beneath her skin in the form of his energy.

It was several hard thrusts against her delicate form before he slowed and released his teeth from her. Once he had stopped, her arm slipped from his shoulders in fatigue.

Sesshoumaru tended to her wounded neck with his tongue. When he seemed sure his mark on her was properly tended, the inu leaned back to appreciate what he had down to the woman beneath him.

Her pale skin glittered with the perspiration that beaded here and there, and the ground beneath had exploded in new growth that burst out around the kimonos she lay on. At her neck, his mating mark continued to turn a more vivid purple and red. A spot that might fade but would be with her till death part them. His saliva had already healed any breaks in her skin.

He looked down between their hips and watched in deep satisfaction as he pulled himself out from her tight womanhood, his seed slipping out from between her lips.

The evidence of his mating stirred the more carnal side of his inu spirit. He craved to fill her more till she was a mewling mess on her hand and knees before him. She murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted her to remove the rest of the fabric.

“Mmmm, what are you doing?” She questioned as he shifted again and switched arms to free more of her. He did not respond at first, and instead rolled her on to her belly before pulling away.

Hiyori protested, not aware that he was freeing himself of the fabric around his ankles, until he leaned back down against her and rubbed himself between her buttocks.

“I want to fill you, I want to feel you against me again and hear you cry out my name-“

He growled against her ear. The proclamation had such an effect on her, she found herself tilting to expose the other side of her neck for him in submission.

“I want to release myself inside of you till you cannot possibly move-“

He snaked a hand around and up between her swollen breasts. He was more than strong enough to lift her up against his torso, settling her above his hips as he sat back on his heels.

“But first- I want to see you find your release on top of me.”

With this, he lowered her on top of his manhood, slipping himself between her bruised and swollen lips with ease.

Overwhelmed, she curled forward and landed on her palms as he released her.

She lifted herself as if to remove him, but the motion brought back her pleasure and she found herself rocking and forth atop him, his hands helping to guide her inexperienced form as she worked him with her hips.

Hiyori bit her lip, head hung low as she concentrated on the surmounting pleasure of his manhood splitting her so perfectly. She could smell the faintest tang of blood from her broken virginity, but it was a long-gone afterthought.

Sesshoumaru gripped his right hand on her hip hard as he smoothed the other over her back, watching her muscles move beneath hair fair skin. He could feel her labored breath against his palm as she continued to work herself on top him. She was a beautiful sight.

“I can feel how close you are. You’re becoming so much wetter…”

“Sesshoumaru-I’m going to come again.” Hiyori whimpered, reaching a hand behind her for purchase as she continued to roll her hips against his. She found the arm of his hand that guided her hip and used it for stability as she leaned upright, her hair falling back down behind her again.

“I- I’m so close.”

He slipped his other hand around her front again, between her breasts, and firmly held her against him by her throat.

“That’s it, cum around me Hiyori. Release yourself atop me-“ He breathed into her ear through clenched teeth, her body writhing frantically on him as she clenched and released in orgasm.

When her body stilled, and she relaxed against him again, Sesshoumaru let go of her hip and slipped it around her waist so that she was supported by him. Hiyori smiled to herself as she was surrounded in the warmth of his fur. She looked up, and he released her throat so that she could reach up to kiss him. He granted her need and softly smothered her mouth in a loving kiss.

“Now kneel forward for me” he ordered when he broke away, lowering her to the ground and pulling his legs out from between hers.

Hiyori softly bit her lips in anticipation, the order a soft promise in her belly that he would have her. It felt like it was all she could possibly want. Her slick leaked down her thighs as she held herself up on all fours, her thighs and his knees the only thing she could see between them as she looked down between her thighs.

Sesshoumaru admired the vision for a second, dragging a claw lightly up the back of her thighs and hips. She shivered and mewled as he tickled her skin, shifting under his touch causing her hips to sway back and forth slightly.

“I’m going to mate you till there is no telling of where your scent ends and mine begins. I want the entire mountain side to know you are mine. If Naraku were to ever return, this mountain will permeate with my presence and strike fear deep within his heart. You are mine. Forever”

And with the claim, he thrusted hard inside her, hands grabbing her waist and pulling her hips back against his.

Hiyori cried out his roughness, his claim making her hot with need and his manhood filling her so completely. He moved a hand to grip her by the shoulders which only made him rougher. But she was still so sensitive from before, she was not sure if she would be able to keep going. As a result, she squeezed around him so hard it was a miracle he was able to pull himself out and thrust back in at all.

But he continued, the ridge of his head pulling back inside her, only to promptly thrust back in. Over and over, each thrust drawing a ragged squeak from her.

“Yes, perfect. I am almost there. Keep it up-” he continued to encourage her, his hands becoming iron strong on her hip and shoulder as he pumped into her.

Sesshoumaru growled behind her. It was deep and powerful, causing her to shiver. It was all too much, and so she collapsed into the kimonos beneath him. Relenting to her position, focused on bringing them both to a final release, Sesshoumaru planted his hand on the ground on either side of her head and fucked her roughly into the kimonos below them.

“Sesshoumaru, I ca-cannot- I can’t!”

She stuttered beneath him and grabbed his wrists, nails digging sharply into his wrist as she desperately craved an anchor against the dizzying feelings swarming her head. In a sharp scream, muffled by a mouth full of linen, her body shook beneath him as he rammed himself into her. The world seemed to spin. She could hear her whimpering but was only vaguely aware that she was mumbling his name over and over.

This time, he held himself in her shivering form, finding his final release.

“Hush now-“ he pulled himself from her tight body, and rolled her back over to face him. Hiyori distantly registered his gentle touch at he moved her hair from her face, and that he eyes shone brilliant red where they had been white before. She closed her eyes to rest her own, and hmm’d in response to the feeling of soft linen surrounding her before being pulled into his embrace.

“We’re done now” Sesshoumaru whispered against her hair. “You’re mine”


End file.
